Advanced Switching
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: After making a wish on the Millennium comet to better understand Ash. May is granted her wish, though not in the way she had expected. Since due to the wish the two have ended up switching bodies.


Advanced Switching

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all related to pokemon.

Summary: After making a wish on the Millennium comet to better understand Ash. May is granted her wish, though not in the way she had expected. Since due to the wish the two have ended up switching bodies.

Chapter 1

Walking along the dirt road on their way to their next destination, were Ash Ketchum and his friends. Which included his best friend Brock Slate, and the Maple siblings of May and Max Maple.

Though as the guys were up in the front just talking about random stuff, May was a bit behind as she was currently thinking over some stuff. Since it had been over a day prior to the adventure that included the legendary pokemon Jirachi, a fake Groundon, and an Absol.

Although the adventure itself was not on the topic on May's mind, rather it was that of Ash himself. Since even though they had been traveling around Hoenn for awhile now, there were still many times that Ash had greatly surprised May with his actions.

Although it had the effect of making May doubt that she did not know everything about her friend. Though she had silently vowed to herself to get to know Ash amd the type of person that he is by the end of their journey.

As the group had continued to travel onto their next destination, there were a few times that they had stopped along the side of the road. Such as to relax and enjoy the view that was surrounding them.

Or to to stop and eat lunch as soon as they were hungry for some food. And finally in Ash's case to accept battle challenges from trainers they met along their trip.

But though finally after many grueling hours of walking, did the group finally stumble upon a pokemon center. Though they were still nowhere were they wanted to be, they all had decided to sleep at the center and continue on tomorrow.

And that Ash, along with Brock and May had decided to get their pokemon looked over and healed by the resident Nurse Joy on duty. And after handing over their pokemon, did Brock ask nurse joy for two rooms for the night.

One that had three beds that the guys would share together, and another single room for May since she was a girl and did not feel comfortable sharing a room with the boys. After they had received the keys to their rooms, and had stored away their belongings did they eventually meet in the cafeteria to get some dinner.

Though once upon finishing their meals did the they split up and went to go do their own things. Such as Brock going to flirt with nurse joy, while Ash and Max were busy talking with some other trainers in the center about their pokemon.

All the while May had went to the video phone and had contacted her and Max's parents to tell them about their journey so far. Though as soon as night had fallen upon them the gang had quickly met backup to gather thier pokemon, and return to their rooms for the night.

Sitting on her bed alone in the room, May's thoughts were once again determined to figure Ash out. Although for the life of her she could not come up with anything that would help her, and she silently wished that she could figure this out.

But then after thinking about wishes May had remembered something that she had in her bag. Quickly going through it May had only taken a couple of seconds to find what she was looking for in her bag.

Pulling the item in question out her gaze had settled on the seven-panelled novelty that she had purchased during the festival. And all but one of the panels were already folded in, as May had remembered that today was the last day of the Millennium Comet passing through the sky.

Thus she had folded the last panel, and silently wished that she could better understand Ash better as a person. Although a part of did in fact doubt that this would even work, as she was one who did not normally buy into believing that wishes could be granted.

And after setting the panelled novelty down on a nightstand located next to the bed, May went about her nightly routine before heading to bed. Once she was showered, and had used the restroom, and brushed her teeth May had came back into the room.

Once done drying herself off, and hanging the towel out to dry did May crawl under the covers of her bed, without wearing any night clothes. Since she only did this in the privacy of a room she stayed in by herself, since it felt the most comfortable to her. And since she had only taken wearing night clotes when they were forced to sleep outdoors.

Though before she could fall asleep, she had turned towards the window and stared out of it silently hoping that her wish would be granted. But knew that there was no possible way that it could ever happen.

It was then that May had finally relented and had quickly fallen asleep within minutes of her head touching the pillow. And at the same time Ash had also fallen asleep, after getting ready for bed himself.

Although unknown to the two sleeping teenagers, a whole new situation was about to occur without them knowing. As just outside the pokemon center high sky was the Millennium Comet that was flying overhead.

Though the strange thing was that the comet itself was starting to glow pretty brightly, signaling that something was about to happen. Were back inside of the pokemon center, in the room that May was in a white spectral image of May had came out of her body.

And then it had flew to the room were the boys were sleeping,, and thus then May's spirit had entered Ash's body. Were as Ash's spirit had exited his body, and flew to May's room were his spirit had entered May's body.

Once completed the glowing around the comet had ended, and the comet itself had disappeared for the next thousand years. Since it seems it had granted May's wish afterall, just not in the way she was expecting.

Though unfortunately neither May nor Ash would know what had hit them until the very next morning.


End file.
